


In the Moment

by TheSoundOfThunderstorms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy title, F/F, Flirting, Humor, Sombra is Sombra, alternate title really supposed to be called "Cold hands warm hearts", both were equally cheesy, just those little moments, she tries so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/pseuds/TheSoundOfThunderstorms
Summary: There's something about the moments they share.





	In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small little thing I thought of after thinking of the pair. A thanks to my friend for editing the horrible mess that I wrote on my phone. Enjoy :)

"Damnit." Sombra sat hunched over in a corner. One hand wrapped around her ankle, the other clutching the wall in pain.

"Sombra, where are you?" Widowmaker's voice over the comms sounded none too pleased.

 _And the spider's calling after me_. She let go of her ankle and tried to pull herself up. "I didn’t stick the landing." Pain shot through her body when she put weight on the ankle. Her body slumped back to the ground. She could already hear Widow's patience running thin.

A sigh. "How long until you get here?"

 _I can block out the pain but it's still just gonna roll around in there. Can't walk with this broken ankle_. Sombra let out a resigned sigh. "Think you could come pick me up?" It was worth a shot to ask. 

Another sigh was heard over the comms. And then there was nothing but silence as the channel was closed.

That didn’t go well.

So she tried again. Blocking the pain, Sombra pulled herself up again.  _Okay, got that done. Now just gotta drag myself to the extraction point before she decides to leave me behind_. Sombra took a few steps before her ankle rolled and she was sent hurdling to the ground.  _Or maybe not_.

After a while of lying on the cold ground, a pair of boots were standing in front of her face.

"Do you have it?"

Sombra pulled up a purple screen, showcasing a flurry of information. "Yeah, yeah I got it."

"Get up."

Sombra rolling over onto her back, her face scrunched up in displeasure. "What do you think I've been trying to do?"

Widowmaker just crossed her arms, eyes narrowing at Sombra on the ground. "Get. Up."

A huff. "Alright, fine." Sombra sat up and pulled herself up again. Before she could even try walking, Widowmaker was already at her side, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling Sombra close.

Sombra could hear the sniper's huff of annoyance when she just stood there in surprise.

"Hold on to me."

 _She actually came to help_. The hacker quickly wrapped an arm around Widowmaker's shoulder, holding on tight.

And they walked to the extraction point, Widowmaker stopping every now and then whenever Sombra would stumble.

-

It was 3 A.M. Sombra was in the kitchen of their safe house in Florence. She was making coffee. The whole day was spent sifting through e-mails, text messages, and video feed of their targets. She had little time to herself by the time she got everything they needed. And right now, she wanted to make the coffee she bought from the shop down the street.

As Sombra stirred a small cup of sugar with some of the coffee from the macchinetta, she heard someone take a seat at the small table in the corner of the kitchen.

"Can't sleep, araña?" She turned around to see a disheveled looking Widowmaker supporting her chin on her palm. Gold eyes blinked slowly when they focused on Sombra.

Sombra reached up into the cabinet and pulled out two mugs. She turned off the stove and moved the machinetta off the heat. On the counter, Sombra scooped a teaspoon of the sugar mixture into each mug. She filled up the cups two thirds of the way with the hot coffee before adding a splash of milk to each cup.

"I got this from the little neighborhood store. You can see if it's any good with me." She stirred both cups at the counter before carefully bringing them over to the table.

Widowmaker just stared at the cup as it was placed in front of her.

 _Well, if she doesn’t drink it, guess I will_. Sombra reached out to the middle of the table, opening the paper bag that was sitting there.  She rolled the sides down until she could comfortably grab at the biscotti she bought.

It was quiet, save for the crunch of the coffee dipped biscotti every time Sombra took a bite. Widow still hadn't taken a sip of the coffee. For a while, she just stared out the window, that is until she set her sights on the bag of biscotti.

"Did you want some?" Purple tipped fingers nudged the bag closer to the sniper. Sombra could only stare wide-eyed when Widowmaker picked up her coffee instead _. Is she smiling_? The slight upturn of the corner of purple lips could barely be called a smile. But it was there, and Sombra could feel all the drowsiness leave her body at the surprising sight.

The smile disappeared just as quickly as it came. Widowmaker went back to looking out the window, taking a sip of the coffee held in her hand every now and then.

Sombra could only blink. If she was being honest with herself, she couldn’t deny the fact that the sight of Widowmaker smiling into her coffee with her long hair splayed about was beautiful. But she wasn't about to tell the sniper that.  Something told her that it wouldn't end well for her should she say something about it.

So Sombra did the most sensible thing she could think of, she reached for another biscotti and pretended nothing happened.  And really, her plan was flawless. Reach for a piece, dip it in coffee, eat. Simple and guaranteed to keep the sleepy spider from getting annoyed.

It came as a surprise when Sombra went to reach for the last piece of biscotti and instead grabbed hold of what felt like ice. Her head snapped up to see golden eyes giving her a pointed look. She let go and gave the other woman a disarming smile. "All yours."

And there it was again. The smile was back, a bit bigger this time. Sombra couldn’t help but smile with her. It was so genuine, and in that moment, Sombra was convinced the sniper was happy.

"Good?" Sombra downed the rest of her coffee in one go.

The smile stayed. "Yes, it was good."

-

"Ow ow ow. Not so rough."

Sombra was slumped against a wall as Widowmaker worked a skin stapler across the gash on her abdomen. Their latest mission was relatively successful. The only hiccup was that they managed to get a hit in on Sombra before she could translocate away.

So, there they were, in the middle of an alleyway under the cover of night, trying to get the bleeding squared away.

"Why do you even have that thing? Doesn’t that nanite stuff work better?"

Widowmaker paused. She pursed her lips, giving Sombra a blank look. "I don’t feel pain. This," she shook the stapler in her hand, "works just as well." Another staple to the abdomen. "Why don’t you have any of ‘ _that nanite stuff’_?"

Sombra winced at the mocking tone. "I…see your point." She reached out and gently took hold of Widowmaker's wrist. "Do you think you can at least take off the gloves?"

Widow snatched back her wrist, narrowing her eyes at the hacker. "Why?"

"Because your hands feel good. It'll help with the pain." Sombra tried her best to muster up her best innocent look.  _Can't hurt to try._

The stapler was put down. Widowmaker gave Sombra a side glance as she meticulously took off her gloves. When she resumed closing up the wound, the hacker shivered at the touch of those cold hands.

A sigh of relief. The cold took the edge off and Sombra noticed that the sniper deliberately kept a hand on her stomach until she was finished patching her up.  _She actually did it._ "You must like me araña."

A cold finger pressed into the wound. Sombra bit her lip in an effort to suppress her groans of pain.

"Something wrong Sombra?"

"No," she said between gritted teeth. "I'm fine."

"Good." Widowmaker let up on the pressure. "Then let's get moving."

 _Why do I keep doing this to myself_? Sombra looked up into that expectant gaze. She smirked.  _Because it's worth it._  "I don't think I can walk without pulling a…staple."

A cold hand covered golden eyes in annoyance. "What now?"

 _She's probably gonna kill me after this._  "Maybe you can carry me, como una princesa." She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen.

Nothing. Ten seconds passed by and Sombra was still very much alive. She peeked an eye open to see what was delaying her death. Widowmaker was still leaning on the balls of her feet. She was looking down into the darkness of the alley. One look back to Sombra and she was standing up.

Sombra made to stand up as well before the sniper suddenly tossed her rifle into her unsuspecting arms.

"Hold onto that."

The hacker looked down at the rifle in her arms. She was confused. Of course, she wasn’t going to let Widowmaker know that. "Yeah, sure thing."

And then Widowmaker was down at her side again, pulling Sombra into her arms. She stood up in a single movement, carrying the hacker like she weighed nothing.

Feet dangling in the air, Sombra almost let go of the rifle. This couldn’t really be happening. Could it? It felt silly to ask about the obvious, but she had to make sure. "What are you doing?" Sombra felt her face heat up when Widowmaker looked down at her like it was obvious.

"I'm carrying you,  _comme une princesse._ "

-

Somewhere along the line, she started flirting with her favorite spider. It went well most of the time.

A bullet whizzed passed her cheek. The seconds ticked by as Sombra kept running. She always waited until the last possible second to use her translocator.

"Hey, how about after all this, me and you go on a date."

" _Sombra_." The gravelly voice on comms definitely wasn't who she was talking too. " _Focus on the objective_."

"Gabe," Sombra smirked when she heard his frustrated sigh, "I'm focused on trying to get a date with  _mi amor_."

" _Five seconds Sombra_." The familiar voice had Sombra grinning.

"I like it when you talk mission details to me araña." She stopped running, turning around to face her assailants. "This was nice and all, but I have a date I need to get to." In an instant, she was standing on the other side of the compound.

Somebody grabbed her from behind, holding her in a choke hold.

"Nowhere to run now." The man tightened his hold, pulling a gun on her.

"Who said anything about running?" Sombra nearly flinched when blood splattered onto her face. The hold on her neck slackened. She shrugged the dead man to the floor, giving a high-pitched whistle when she saw the hole in his head.

"Kill confirmed hermosa. Right between the eyes." Sombra bent over, rifling through the dead man's pockets. "You trying to impress me? 'Cause it's working."

" _Ten minutes ‘til extraction, Sombra_." She could hear the impatience in Reaper's voice.

The hacker frowned. "Anyone ever tell you to quit ruining the moment, Gabe?" She pocketed the data chip she found. "I'm positive you're not the pretty sniper I've been talking to."

" _Just get over here before we leave you behind._ "

She waved a hand in the air. "Yeah, I got it."

Sombra got to the extraction point with two minutes to spare. Widowmaker was leaning against a wall, her hands busy inspecting her rifle. Reaper had his arms crossed, shaking his head at the hacker when she arrived.

She only spared him a shrug, grinning from ear to ear when he turned around in frustration.

"So, is this your way of flirting?" Sombra leaned next to Widowmaker, showcasing the blood splatter on the right side of her face to the sniper.

Widowmaker kept checking her rifle, seemingly ignoring the hacker standing beside her.

Sombra busied herself with inspecting her nails when Widowmaker stayed quiet. She wasn't going to bother her if she was just going to get ignored. So it came as a surprise when she felt gloved fingers on her chin, using a surprisingly gentle force to examine her face.

She could only stand there as golden eyes roved over her face, meticulously taking in each drop of blood. There was a tingling sensation when Widowmaker wiped her thumb across her cheek, a small smile appearing on blue lips.

"Magnifique." Widowmaker brought her hand back, eyes still trained on the hacker. "Still beautiful."

 _If this is her way of flirting, it's working._ When the dropship came, Widowmaker leaned her rifle against a shoulder and started making her way towards it, leaving Sombra behind in a dazed state.

It took Reaper yelling at her from across the way to snap Sombra out of her thoughts. She quickly pushed off the wall, jogging the rest of the way to the ship.

Inside, she was yanked away to a secluded corner of the ship. A towel was tossed in her arms.

"You need to stop."

"Stop what Gabe?" She ran the towel over her face.

"Whatever it is you're doing with Widowmaker."

Sombra crossed her arms, the towel dangling from her fingers. "Why do you care?"

Reaper sighed. "She doesn't feel like you do."

An annoyed look. "You don’t think I know that? I know everything they did to her. I know about her. I know about you." She reached out a hand, tapping a finger to his mask. "And what's under the mask."

Reaper went to grab her hand but she moved it away in time.

She shrugged her shoulders, looking away from the man in front of her. "Look Gabe. I don’t care what you look like. And I don’t care what you're trying to do at Talon." Sombra sighed, looking back to Reaper. "But you're underestimating how much she can feel. She's so much more than what they made her out to be." She balled the towel in her hand, tossing it at Reaper. "So why don’t you drop it."

Sombra turned on her heel, marching back to where the seats were. A purple screen appeared at the gesture of a hand. She wasn’t in the mood for her usual bit of information gathering, so she busied herself by playing that ancient game, Pong.

Widowmaker sat opposite her. At first, she just sat there cleaning her gun. But after a while, Sombra noticed golden eyes following the path of the ball on the screen.

And suddenly she felt better.

-

By the time they got back to Talon HQ, it was well past midnight. Sombra had booted up the rig in her room and started analyzing the data on the chip they retrieved. There wasn’t much to do for now, so she leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling.

The knock at her door had her nearly falling out of her chair.

"Just give me a minute." Sombra scrambled out of the chair, closing the short distance to her door. A press of her finger revealed Widowmaker waiting impatiently outside. She was wearing a night gown with a sheer robe holding a bottle of wine in one hand.

Sombra suddenly seemed underdressed in her tank top and shorts.

"It's about time." Widowmaker didn’t bother asking to come inside. She pushed past the confused hacker and took a seat in the abandoned computer chair.

Sombra closed the door behind her, watching as Widowmaker made herself comfortable in the only chair in the room. "Not that I don’t enjoy your company, but…" Her thoughts trailed off. She couldn’t think of a reason she didn’t want her night time guest in her room.  "Nevermind." Sombra hopped onto her bed, gesturing towards the bottle of wine. "We celebrating something?"

"Our date. You have glasses yes?"

A gulp. "I only have mugs, hermosa." Widowmaker made a face at the words. Her nose scrunched up and her lips turned downward in a frown. It was cute.

She waved a hand, pushing away her displeasure at the thought. "Then it will have to do."

In one bound, Sombra was out of her bed. She grabbed the only two mugs she bothered to bring with her from her shelf. Sombra handed Widowmaker the safer option of the two. The mug was plastered with an image of her signature skull. She kept the cat mug with the phrase "A cat makes a home" for herself.

Sombra sat on the edge of her bed, watching as Widowmaker poured the wine. It looked so delicate.  She rubbed at the back of her neck, nervous about everything happening.  "I didn’t know you even liked me."

Widowmaker finished pouring Sombra's mug, putting the cork back in the bottle. "You are an annoyance."

_Can't say that didn’t hurt._

"You are hardly reliable during missions."

_A fair point._

"And you're always sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong." She gave Sombra a knowing look that spoke volumes.

"Okay, yes, I did snoop aroun-" She was cut off by a cool finger on her lips.

"I'm not blind. I know you're here for your own reasons." She took a sip from her mug. "Volskaya for instance."

Sombra felt her mouth zip up. If Widowmaker already knew that, there wasn’t anything she could say to make it better. Maybe she was here to kill her. This date being some sort of final request.

"Are you not going to drink your wine?"

Her hands moved on their own. Sombra took hold of her mug and gave a tentative sip.  _Damn this is good. Is this how I die? Death by good wine._

"But I have to say," Widowmaker put down her mug, rolling the chair closer to Sombra, "I like what's in here." Gentle fingers brushed against warm skin, feeling the fast pulse of Sombra's heart. "So tonight, you get your date. And if this goes well, we'll see about more."

It felt like her skin was on fire. Sombra rested a hand where Widowmaker's fingers were just moments ago. She was sure her heart was going to explode. "Really?" Everything froze when the sniper leaned in close.

"Yes, chérie," she pressed her lips to Sombra's cheek, smirking when the hacker inhaled sharply, "I wouldn’t lie."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this pair and I'm open to suggestions if anyone wants to shoot anything at me in the comments or on my tumblr (thesoundofthunderstorms.tumblr.com). I mainly write pharmercy but this was really fun to write.


End file.
